


Felicity's Type

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: DC TV Femslash Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In hindsight, maybe taking Barry to an alien bar for his Bachelor party was not as good an idea as it sounded, and Felicity would appreciate Cisco and Kara not trying to set her up with anyone from a different Earth.





	Felicity's Type

In hindsight, maybe taking Barry to an alien bar when Kara mentioned she could get drunk from some of the alien alcohol for an impromptu Bachelor party was not one of their best ideas.

Felicity had arrived in Central City just as Cisco and Barry were planning on picking up Kara, and they'd invited her along, since she'd never been to another universe. They'd arrived, and Kara had been with her friends, James and Winn (who Barry had met when he'd run to their Earth the first time), and her sister, Alex. They were heading down to a bar, Kara had mentioned alien alcohol, and Cisco had wondered aloud if that could get Barry drunk. Which of course meant they had to try, for science. 

They met Alex's fiancée, Maggie, there, and Cisco had bought the first round.

"Do you think he's all right?" Felicity asked, looking at Barry.

"He's fine," Cisco said.

"He's been crying into his drink for the past ten minutes," Alex said.

"To be fair, he's been doing that sober for the past week," Cisco said.

"I think they're happy tears?" Winn said.

"Cheer up, Barry, you're getting married!" Kara said. Barry started crying harder.

"Is that Lena Luthor?" James asked. "Oh wait, we invited her."

"Oh dear," Alex said.

"Who's Lena Luthor?" Felicity asked.

"She's the CEO of L-Corp, her brother is Kara's cousin's nemesis. She's Kara's friend."

"Lena!" Kara cheered. "Come and meet Felicity."

"Oh no," Felicity said. "Cisco."

"She runs a company," Cisco said. "Like Ray did. That's your  _type_." He paused. "Barry said you don't have a date, you can bring her to the wedding!"

"We don't even live on the same Earth!"

"Felicity, this is Lena," Kara said. "Lena, this is Felicity."

"It's nice to meet you," Lena said. 

"Nice to meet you too," Felicity said. 

"Hi, Alex."

"Hi, Lena," Alex said. "You remember Maggie, Winn, and James, this is Cisco and Barry. Sorry, they're all drunk."

"That does explain some of the text Kara sent."

"Come and sit with us," Kara said. 

Barry phased through his chair, landed on the floor, and hiccuped. 

"I think we broke him," Maggie said. James gave the chair a very distrusting look.

"Is your friend all right?" Lena asked.

"He's fine," Felicity said. "He's getting married tomorrow."

"That's nice. In National City?"

"Central City, we're just here to meet Kara."

"That's a long way to come."

"A whole universe," Kara said. "They're from another Earth. Cisco is a superhero, he has the coolest powers."

"Yeah, I can-"

"No," Alex said. Cisco lowered his hands. "Do not. Kara."

"It's not like I told Lena I'm an alien!" She turned to Lena. "Shh, it's a secret, I'm Supergirl, but you're my friend, I trust you."

"I am never letting you drink again," Alex said.

* * *

 

"So," Felicity said. After Alex had had strong words with Kara and they'd got Barry to stop vibrating (they'd tried to get him to stop crying, but that just ended in Cisco hugging him and also crying, so they left them), they'd explained to Lena exactly who they were, since Kara had already let the cat out of the bag.

Lena seemed to take it in her stride, which was good. She asked Felicity and Alex about the science of the multiverse, at which point Alex decided she needed another drink, and Felicity pointed to their expert (currently halfway under the table professing his love for his best friends between sobs).

"Sorry about them," Felicity said. 

"I don't mind," Lena said. 

"You came when Kara texted."

"She's my best friend. And it seemed like an odd text, I thought she might need help."

"She and Cisco thought they'd try and set us up. I think James and Winn might also be involved."

"Ah."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Felicity blurted out, then realised what she'd said. "Not like that! Or maybe like that, if you wanted, but not because of those two, or because you run a company or anything, I mean, um, you're clever, and beautiful, and, um, I'm rambling again, I swear I haven't drunk anything, I just ramble when I get nervous, um..."

"I'd like a drink," Lena said.

* * *

 

"My head hurts," Winn said.

"Why are we on Kara's floor?" James asked.

"The bar closed and it was easier to drag you all back to one place," Alex said. "Cindy showed up to help?"

"Cindy was here?" Cisco asked.

"She said you vibed her?"

"She's so great." Cisco smiled. "Where's Felicity?"

"Here," Felicity said. She untangled herself from where her and Lena had ended the night cuddling on Kara's sofa.

"Lena," Kara said. "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Kara," Lena said. "I had a nice time."

"So did I," Felicity said. 

"Told you she was your type," Cisco said.

"We still live on different Earths, Cisco."

"I'll build you something."

"You can do that?" Maggie asked.

"I have before."

"Can you show me?" Lena asked.

"And me," Winn said.

"Sure, I've got to take Kara back after the wedding, we can stay a while."

"That sounds great," Felicity said. "I'll see you later, we should get Barry back."

"I promised Iris I wouldn't be late," Barry said. "I'm getting married to my best friend today."

"Barry, are you crying again?" James asked.

"I can't help it, I love her so much."

"Come on," Cisco said. "You need to change."

"I'm sure they'll be fine later," Felicity said. "And we can persuade Cisco for some time after inventing."

"Maybe I can take you to dinner?" Lena asked.

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the DC TV Femslash Week: Crossover  
> (https://dctvfemslashweek.tumblr.com)


End file.
